Time
by shattered petal
Summary: They are two dancers without an audience, and yet they dance as if death would be thrust upon them tomorrow. -Link/Midna


**Title**: Time  
**Genres**: Romance/Angst  
**Rating**: K+  
**Couple**: Link/Midna

* * *

_They will dance together, the flames shall embrace their forms and yet they, two warriors, shall dance. _

One of them is a difficult player, and he is unable to recognise where she leads her foot. He isn't smart or wise, just average, and he has to guess where she moves next, what plans she has tucked up her sleeve. While they move together, he notices how she smiles at him, it's crooked, mischievous but daring and wanting.

... but she is too fast. Much too fast and he cannot keep up.

Upset, he clings to her, hoping she won't lose interest. Hoping she will teach him because despite her coldness and bitter smirks, he trusts her, wants to help her, wants to dance and dance and dance. That is what he is made for, that is what he has been destined to do, dance between death and life, dance into the light and dance away from the darkness, the shadows and monsters. It is then he realises she is a shadow herself, and she captivates him, and he is weak and fragile, a petal, but a petal which flourishes despite the sun's timidness.

It happens at once. An instant, and in that instant she finds his hand and holds him, lets him touch her. Lets him _move_ and guide her. A light moving a shadow, and she realises how his movements are more graceful. He holds her steadily, protectively and she considers herself a fool for doubting his balance. It's not a waltz. She doesn't know what art he is performing, but she trusts him, lets him guide her, and soon she, too, is seduced by his power, his fierce yet gentle form.

They are two dancers without an audience, and yet they dance as if death would be thrust upon them tomorrow.

For all she knows, he will slip from her grasp and crumble to the ground. Weep and sob, beg for his mother, and she will remember he is only a boy. For she is older than him, more magnificent and capable, more experienced. But she is so, so, so wrong and it eats away at her heart, slowly, _agonisingly_.

Quickly he has caught up with her skill, and he swerves, moves, slides, holds her. He is graceful, hands rough but soft, she isn't the sword he continuously swings. She is far more precious, for he will throw aside the blade just to be with her. They both know, they both know he will sacrifice his life to lay in her arms, be loved by a beautiful enigma. Yet he obeys the duty and greatness thrust upon him, so, like fools, their lips remain sealed.

_They don't speak their thoughts_.

It is a fatal mistake. One he will never forgive himself for.

The day arrives when he is too powerful. She almost drops to her knees and worships him, for he glows and blinds her. He shines, he is an orb of wonder, and she is addicted to the one element which destroys her. The shadow begins to disappear. It has become too bright.

Now she is concerned he will find a better match, someone better to dance with, a more worthier lady. So she clings onto the tunic, clings onto the boy, the young warrior, and she will cling onto him for an eternity. Their movements have slowed, there is no longer a rush, no longer a competition. His arms are around her waist, and she inhales his scent, his sweet scent: of blood, sweat and a wonderful essence she cannot describe.

Godly.

Slower and slower. Gentle. She wants to cry, wants to speak, wants to reveal everything and the world to him. Wants him to unlock her emotions, bury deep inside and discover the glory. Wants him to know that he is all she has ever dreamed of, all that she ever needs to breathe, all she needs, all she loves and all she worships.

Any moment she attempts to open her lips, to kiss his own, a shard disturbs them. Life disturbs them.

They simply aren't meant to be.

The Goddesses made a mistake when they brought them together. Fate ruled against them, made the two suffer a disturbing emotion only he can understand.

When their dance ends, he looks at her once, and then she falls to the shattered ground, broken within. She can't stand, not anymore, she cant ever dance again. Finally he looks over her, is taller and mightier and she wants him to cackle, to point and laugh at how _weak_ she has become.

But all she sees in his wonderful eyes is love. A passion so great she is too afraid to endure it.

The boy can barely breathe. She can hear him struggle, struggle against the pain, struggle against his emotions. One second away from her breaks his heart. Somehow, she has become his drug, and he wants her, needs her. Yet he is being dragged away, it's an invisible force, and one they recognise. It's harsher than the shadows which plague him, harsher than the light which burns her flesh. It is truth.

And it is ugly.

_We cannot be together, we cannot be together, we will never be together_.

Light and Shadow are too different. Their Realms won't survive if they succumb to their hearts.  
Their love is destructive, a monster.

One has to run away.

He never belonged to her. She _thought_ he did, but never was he truly within her grasp, so he can walk onwards. He can flee from the evils and darkness. Yes, she knows he is aware of how their spirits should repel each other, he knows he has to walk away, to never see her, to never love her, never hold her, never express his affections to her.

It is a sin even the devil will never commit.

The warrior offers a hand, he wants to pick her up, wants to continue dancing.  
She remains, fallen to the floor, helpless, and bows her head. They cannot continue their ritual, their dance, they cannot continue. Such an act is forbidden amongst mere mortals. Pathetic beings.

And his eyes shatter, the smile falls, and tears trickle down his rough cheeks.

Darkness clouds her vision, and he is gone, vanished, and he has taken a part of her with him. She will never be the same again, never feel complete, never will she love again. Never, never, never...

_My love, for you know no limits, no boundaries. You are timeless, and fragile, you break like time._

* * *

**author's note**: Another metaphoric piece. The dancing? It just happened. Actually, all of this oneshot just _happened_. Listening to "The Twilight Realm" by Zreo (should be able to find it on Youtube) really helped me write this. I hope you enjoyed it and feedback would be nice. Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
